The Rule Cut Short
by YushiMoto
Summary: Ivan now rules the world! How does Lithuania react? WARNING: Contains graphic scenes and language
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Ivan Rules the World_

Russia smiled, and then laughed giddily; licking the blood off of his lead pipe and staring down at the countries that now lay before his feet. America… China… Even that Kraut bastard Germany were now under his control, kowtowing to him. He had won. The Motherland now ruled the world.

He was by no means done, however. Many still resented him and his rule, so he had to do what he could to calm the masses. He knew how it went: some fool (probably from America) would rally all of the rebels and the united force would break away from the Motherland. And he couldn't allow any of that, now could he? So even when all the Earth was now Russia, he couldn't stop being Russia. Never again could he be Ivan, bent on taking over the world. No, now that the world was now under his heel, he still had to work.

And he did. And life changed for the better.

Oh, sure, even after all of the years of hard work he put into changing the world, there were always the nay-sayers in the society he had carefully hand crafted, but they always disappeared, never to be seen again. Leaders dispatched before they could rally troops, the populace brainwashed that everyone was getting their fair share, that everyone was equal. Of course they were all equal, it was just some more equal than others. And he, Ivan Braginskii was the most equal of them all.

"The papers you ordered for, sir." A voice came from behind Russia. The ruler didn't have to turn around to see who it was. He already knew.

"Thank you, Lithuania," Russia said, turning around to see the former country. Even though there were really no countries anymore, Toris would still always be Lithuania to Ivan. Toris was still the only country Ivan still called by the nation he hailed from. It was one of many privileges he allowed the brunette. Ivan smiled and held out his hands giddily for the papers. He didn't mind the endless sheets, because he got to see Toris more. "I'll take those, if you don't mind. Also, would you make me some tea?"

"Yes sir. Right away sir." Toris bowed and left his boss, walking quickly down to the kitchen. Even walking in the mansion, he always surveyed the situation about him.

It was quiet.

It was peaceful.

Lithuania never spent time with Russia anymore. That would change soon, he thought as a gloved hand strayed down to a pocket.

"The tea you ordered for, sir." Toris carefully set the beautiful tea set down on the polished wood desk. Russia didn't say anything. He didn't have to. He knew Toris had come in, but he had to focus on his paper work. Alfred was complaining again, Francis was being an idiot, and Yao wanted more supplies. Be damned if ruling the world was easy. He was so focused on his paper work that he didn't taste the arsenic in his drink that Toris had so lovingly put into it.

So, this is my first fic!! Do you like? Do you not? Please leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Ivan Gets Sick_

Ivan was sick. He didn't understand it. He felt weaker, but he was packing on the weight. He ate more, and it was getting harder for him to concentrate on his work. He was having Feliks and Raivis double check, no triple check his work.

He was still making mistakes.

People were starting to get ideas.

No, he couldn't let that happen.

"The tea you ordered for, sir." Toris said, setting the tea set down on the desk. Ivan nodded in thanks and grasped at the cup, drinking it down heartily. Only then did he spit it back out, spewing the brown liquid all over the white papers.

"P-poison?!?" Ivan turned to face Toris, eyes widening in shock. "Toris, how could you?!?" It made sense now. Arsenic, one of the deadliest metals known to man. Tasteless, odorless, and a very slow working chemical; the only reason why Ivan could taste it was because he had lived too long not to notice the subtle change in tastes. His tea was more metallic, bitterer somehow. Russia cursed in his head. The arsenic was storing up in his fat for now, but when his supply was cut off… Ivan would die, painfully and within the day.

"I never see you anymore Ivan. I want you, now more than ever. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you back again, even if it means destroying you." Toris stepped to Ivan and grabbed at his boss' throat. If it wasn't for the arsenic in his system, Russia could have defended himself easily. As it was, it was a wonder he was still coherent. Toris' gloved hand carefully stroked Ivan's cheek before smacking it with all of his might. Ivan was stunned into silence.

"Do you remember doing this to me Ivan…?" the brunette asked, punching the blonde in the eye. "How you would drag me out of bed for no reason other than you wanted someone to hurt that night? When you were unsuccessful in capturing this country or another? I remember Ivan. And now you are going to get all that pain back and more. I am going to wrest control from underneath you. I am going to break you just like you broke me all of those years ago."

"N…no Toris… Please-"

"Shut up bitch!!" A punch to the gut nearly made Ivan throw up. He was so used to giving pain, Ivan had forgotten how to receive it. The hand about his windpipe tightened and the sole country found it hard to breathe. Tighter, tighter, ever tighter until Russia blacked out from the lack of oxygen to his brain.

* * *

Russia gasped and shook when ice cold water was poured onto him. "Rise and shine, sleepy head. Little Russia has been a bad boy, and Papa Lithuania has to punish him." Oh, the irony. Toris was wearing one of Russia's old uniforms-Russia's scarf about his neck- and held an old whip of Russia's in his hands. The two were in Russia's long forgotten about torture chamber, one that he had used so much on Lithuania, all those years ago.

Russia was standing, stripped down to his underwear. The coarse ropes about Russia's hands forced him to stand on his toes, causing his arms and shoulders to ache. He wondered how long he had been like that. Lithuania was sitting on a low, rickety stool that Ivan normally sat on to watch his victims in their sleep. Russia shuddered when he caught a good look at the brunette. It was the expression he used to wear just before nearly killing someone.

"Ah, I see you are up," Lithuania started casually, standing up from his sitting position on the stool with a cat like grace, "This is good. This means I can start now."

Russia gulped. "S-start wh-AAH!!" The lash came down on Russia's face, rending the flesh on Ivan's bar chest. No… No, no, no, no, no!! This wasn't supposed to happen!! Russia screamed and jerked, trying and failing to get away from the pain.

"HELP!! JESUS CHRIST SOMEONE _HELP ME_!!!" Even over the yelling, Toris laughed at Ivan's pain.

"No one can hear you Ivan!! Your screaming is pointless!!"

_Yes I know that!!_ Ivan wanted to say back, but couldn't, _I soundproofed these walls myself!!_

Lithuania kept whipping the other country mercilessly, until Ivan's vocal chords were no more. Toris laughed softly at Ivan and left the other to hang there in his misery.

* * *

Gah, sorry about that, I wasn't quite finished with this chapter yet. Stay tuned for reviews!!

The Obsidian Quill: Thank you!! Yes Toris did poison Ivan, and that is the reason why he's sick.

Please, send me reviews!! I know this fic sucks and its really short, but I do try my best!!


End file.
